


Gary's Mistake

by Dimitri Lisavich (Reiterpallasch)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: /ztg, Comedy, Eldritch Abomination, Humor, Lovecraft would be rolling in his grave, M/M, Memes, Non-Euclidean, cosmic horror, so many memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiterpallasch/pseuds/Dimitri%20Lisavich
Summary: Sometimes, you need to bring your partner out of a slump. Sometimes a bunny can help. And sometimes you really should be careful just who's butt you slap
For /ztg Thematic Thursday:Fantasy and Mythos. Dedicated to Comicanon





	

Gary was not a happy wolf. It wasn't that anything was wrong for him personally, per say, so much as troubles with Larry, his longtime boyfriend and coworker. Despite pardons for their part in Lionheart's coverup, Larry was down and morose.

Still, despite his occasional goofiness, Gary was problem solver. If his boyfriend was down, then he simply had to cheer him up! And Gary knew just the ticket.

“The Rabbit Revolution” some were calling it: “Lewd the Jude”; “Have the bun”; “It's not gay if it's prey!”. Thanks to the actions of, and media attention on, one Officer Hopps, bunnies were “in” this season. And Gary couldn't deny the appeal. 

It was a simply plan, really. Find a twinkish bunnyboi for he and Larry to play with, get Larry's mind off any lingering guilt about the Night Howler affair, and everything returns to normal! Easy as 1, 2, 3, right? After all, everyone knew rabbits were, well, easy...especially for a nice, big pred. Just look Hopps and that fox she'd had with her for proof of that; the one who, if rumor were to be believed, was following her into the police academy. Nathan Wilco? Something like.

Speaking of which, Gary could see his target straight ahead: a tawny rabbit at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to change. Smirking to himself, Gary sauntered up and planted a firm smack on the bun's buns.

“Hey hotstuff. Wanna have a good time?”

The rabbit turned to face him, and Gary froze. There was a strange device on the rabbit's face, obscuring his eyes...yet Gary could feel that gaze burning into him. It shouldn't have been possible, but Gary knew down to his bones that the creature was looking at him; looking through him. Like Balor of ancient legend, mere metal could not halt that dreadful, soul piercing stare.

And soul piercing it was! Gary could feel himself being stripped away, laid bare beneath it. His every terrible memory came rushing to the fore: the first time he had to admit to himself that he found to captain of the football team more attractive than the cheerleaders; being publicly outed at school as part of a cruel prank; his father, who's acceptance was always tinged with resignation, and perhaps a bit of disappointment; his first messy breakup; the time he broke his leg; his first fight with Larry; being led away from Cliffside in handcuffs.

Around Gary, the city seemed to swim and churn, warping into strange and unfamiliar shapes. Shadows stretched out hungrily, and buildings leaned at non-Euclidean angles. The city Gary was familiar with, the city he loved, was lost in a twisted, cyclopean reflection. Gary trembled.

After what seemed like ages, yet far, far too soon, the abomination in rabbit flesh opened it's maw. Darkness, and corruption spewed forth, sinking into Gary's brain with the scent of a discordant note, the sound of deadly nightshade, and the color of despair.

Voice buzzing with the promise of forbidden secrets, with a sickening sweetness undercut with hellish torment and the buzzing of bees, it spoke. Five simple, yet all consuming, words: “Do not lewd the Vrbit!”

It turned, and went on its way, as the city slowly returned to normal. Gary stood five, ten minutes, still as a statue. Finally, starring at his hand, Gary fled. He'd touched it! He...he needed to wash, to forget, what had transpired. Yes, the world was normal. Rabbits didn't...that hadn't...the world was sane! It followed rules, and laws. This had been a trick of the light. He'd never gotten out of bed! That was it!

* * * * *  
In time, Gary would recover from his ordeal, with some tender loving care from Larry. For his part, having someone else to worry about helped Larry finally get out from the doldrums. And, of course, Gary had learned a valuable lesson about personal space and consent.

As for the VRbit? Well, he continued on his couch-surfing journey. But that's an altogether different story


End file.
